


Objectification Is Wrong (But It Feels So Right)

by LaurytheLatrator



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 1x12 Coda, F/M, Female Gaze, sort of Jake/all three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/pseuds/LaurytheLatrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake owes Rosa One Thousand push ups for losing the Pontiac Bandit.<br/>When Jake loses, Rosa, Amy, and Gina win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectification Is Wrong (But It Feels So Right)

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough fanfic for this show, so here is my first contribution. I'm working on a longer Jake/Amy fic, but no promises.
> 
> Also, I'm weirdly attracted to Andy Samberg now. This is not something I ever wanted, but I'm gonna make the most of it.

"We shouldn't be enjoying this." Amy said, yet unable to tear her eyes away. "He's clearly in pain."

"Good. He deserves it." Rosa replied, a strangely predatory smile on her face as she watched. "And I like 'em that way."

"Fair enough, girlfriend, I am also not opposed to some dungeon play." Gina piped up in her usual breathless tone. Amy gagged a little at that image. "Damn that boy can… Push… _Up_." 

More grunts and groans came from the object of their attention. Peralta was by Rosa's desk, in the 500s of his thousand push up oath. The three women of the Nine-Nine were behind him, watching avidly as his muscles rippled with the effort. His arms flexed under his blue checkered sleeves, his shoulder muscles prominent through the fabric. For some reason the physical exertion made his ass look great.

"500s are the best." Rosa observed idly. "He's got his second wind."

"I like to fantasize that I'm underneath him," Gina said, drawn out like a moan, "We're doing the do, and it's sooooo good. He's, like, _pumping_ , you know—"

"Ugh. Gina, that's totally inappropriate." Amy scolded their coworker, trying to find some normality in the situation. "If he heard you, that's grounds for sexual harassment."

"Or," Gina countered hopefully, "Is it grounds for _sexy_ harassment. Jake could be into it, you don't know." Amy shook her head, her gaze drawn back to Jake's hands. Amy always did have a thing for hands. They were flat on the floor, and every once in a while the fingers twitched from the effort. His whole body would occasionally shake, but he was still plowing through.

"Maybe we should tell him to stop." Amy said hesitantly.

"Just 'cause you can't deal with your attraction to him doesn't mean you can take this away from us, bitch." Gina said in an undertone.

Before Amy could even think of how to respond to that, Rosa swept out her arm. "You wanna stop him, go right ahead." It was a challenge, a dare, and Amy could feel herself rising to defy her. But then her eyes caught on Jake's back, ramrod straight, held perfectly aloft. He was probably sweating, his hair was in disarray, and he just kept moving.

"No. No, it's fine." She sighed, her eyes going hazy. Rosa and Gina shared a triumphant look.

"'Sides," Rosa said with a huff of disappointment, "It's almost end of the day anyway."

"Gotta savor it while it lasts." Gina added, putting her head on her hands and opening her already bulbous eyes wider.

When it was time for everyone but Jake and the night shift to go home, none of the ladies dared to look at Jake, for fear they would never leave. Although the women of the Nine-Nine were incredibly different from one another, they each left with the same vague wish: how soon would Peralta be cocky enough to bet a thousand push ups again?


End file.
